Magic of Love
by Gracegc
Summary: NC-17 -Edward defende a ideia que Jacob deve ter limites com sua filha. Bella está achando que Edward como sempre está sendo super protetor até demais. A história depois de BD. LEMONS. BxE
1. Controle

**Estou recolocando a fanfict, por que a outra eu não estava conseguindo atualizar.**

**N/A**: _Bom. Vou começar a escrever essa fanfict. Não tenho experiência com essas coisas.. Mas como gosto bastante de ler sobre... Resolvi tentar. Peço que comentem e me digam o que estão pensando desse primeiro capítulo... Por Favor... isso é realmente importante. xD_

_Obs. Obrigada pela dica Bella Who._

_Prox. Atualização, pretendo postar amanha no final da noite... ou segunda pela manha._

_Bjus!_

_**Controle**_

Fazem alguns meses depois de toda aquela confusão com os Volturi, e que vivo uma vida completamente feliz com minha linda filha, e meu maravilhoso marido. Lógico que nem tudo na vida é perfeito. Desde que perdi minha segunda aposta de queda de braço com Emmet, minha vida sexual e de Edward será sempre motivo para as risadas da família... Risadas proporcionada pelo meu querido irmãozinho urso. Como se não fosse o bastante, Jacob estava sempre em casa, o que provocava em Edward um pouco de receio, já que Renesme já estava com seus 16 anos. Isso muitas vezes era motivos de pequenos desentendimentos entre eu e ele.

- Não Bella, você não entende o que estou dizendo. Ela não tem idade pra sentir por ele o que pensa que sente. Temos que colocar uns limites nas coisas. Ele entra e sai daqui como se fosse o dono da casa! – Edward dizia entre vários beijos que dava na minha nuca. Mesmo sendo vampira tinha dificuldades de pensar com os lábios macios e quente dele na minha nuca.

- Edward, não podemos fazer nada. Você mais do que ninguém sabe que Jacob ama a Renesme. E além do que, ela já tem praticamente 16 anos. – Lógico que calculávamos com uma tabela que Edward e Carlise desenvolveram para controlarmos o crescimento de Renesme. – Olha quem fala que entra e sai quando bem quer, se eu bem me lembro.... – eu disse fechando meus olhos e rindo das lembras. Nessa hora ele começou a mover sua mão sobre meus ombros e descendo em direção aos meus seios. – Tinha uma certa pessoa, que entrava na minha casa e principalmente no meu quarto, e duvido que tinha pensamentos muito diferentes dos atuais de Jacob.

Nessa hora ele simplesmente se movimentou, fazendo eu ficar em baixo dele. Ele se inclinou sobre mim encostando seus lábios nos meus. Senti sua língua querendo entrar na minha boca, eu já estava totalmente tomada pelo desejo de sentir seu gosto na minha boca. Abrir levemente minha boca já esperando um beijo suave dele. Mas ao contrario do que imaginei, ele me deu um beijo que me deixava num estado de completa necessidade. Ele me beijava com muito urgência e pouco cuidado, e eu devolvi com tanta urgência e tamanha falta de cuidado.

- Realmente, nunca deixaria ele se quer pensar em fazer com nossa filha o que imagino fazer com você agora... Bella – Essa ultima foi praticamente um suspiro por parte dele... Por que eu estava me remexendo sob ele, ao mesmo tempo dando mordidas no nódulo de sua orelha.

Era essa forma de falar meu nome que me deixava mais excitada por ele. Eu consegui ver perfeitamente quando ele foi rasgando minha roupa com pura impaciência de esperar tiramos de forma civilizada esses panos que cobriam minha pele. Ele me deixou somente de lingerie, que incrivelmente era sua cor favorita em mim, Azul. Deixou escapar um suspiro. Realmente se eu fosse mortal estaria mais vermelha q um tomate.

- Você não faz idéia do que faz comigo, pensei que íamos discutir sobre esse assunto que você acha tão importante. – Eu disse mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Hum... isso é completamente culpa sua, ninguém mandou ser tão linda, perfeita e irresistível. – Enquanto ele falava, eu fui tirando as peças de roupa dele.

Bom, lá estávamos nós, somente com nossas peças intimas. Eu na lingerie que tinha comprado com Alice e Rose, estávamos nos dando muito melhor depois do meu casamento. E ele incrivelmente maravilhoso em sua boxe preta que contrastava com sua pele branca. Seus olhos estavam negros pelo desejo, assim como imaginei que os meus estariam.

Se conseguir resistir mais ele pulou em cima de mim, me segurando na cama enquanto espalha beijos e lambidas por minha pele, descendo cada vez mais. Eu arquei minhas contas contra o colchão quando ele colocou a sua cabeça entre minhas pernas, passando a língua em minha entrada. Parei com a entrada de ar nos meus pulmões nesse momento, gemendo enquanto ele fazia movimentos incríveis com sua língua, ora entrando ora fazendo círculos.

- Edward.... – Supliquei para ele. Ouvi sua risada, musicas para meus ouvidos.

Como se para me torturar Edward parou segundos antes de eu chegar no meu limite, subindo para me dar outro beijo de puro desejo.

- Você não é nem um pouco justo, já que depois que me transformei você tem me tratado assim, terei que te tratar da mesma forma. – Ele parou o que estava fazendo para levantar uma sobrancelha e me dar aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

- Eu deveria ficar preocupado? – ele disse entre risos.

- Realmente deveria – Eu disse mordendo mais uma vez meus lábios, descendo minhas mãos para o incrível volume de pulsante desejo que ele encostava em mim. Sem esperar esse meu movimento, ele soltou um gemido alto. Desci meus dedos por sua longitude, sentindo cada pedaço com minha nova sensibilidade. Ele fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça pra trás. Aproveitando-me disso, virei sobre a cama ficando por cima dele.

Realmente queria fazer alguma coisa para dar prazer pra ele, da mesma forma que ele me fazia perder o controle.. Isso, eu queria ver Edward Cullen sem controle algum. Fui beijando e lambendo como ele fez comigo descendo até a longitude que ainda tinha em minhas mãos.

- Oh Meus Deus Bella... – Foi a única coisa que ele disse, antes de passar minha língua por ele. O gosto dele era ainda muito melhor do que sequer imaginei. Ele soltou um som gutural de prazer, nessa hora agradeci a distancia da nossa casa pra a principal.

Comecei a brincar com ele, ouvindo como a respiração mudava de rápida para nenhuma. Sem mais nem menos Edward me girou na cama, ficando em cima de mim. Desta vez não consegui nem ver seus movimentos.

- Quero estar dentro de você agora, se não vou morrer de desespero. – ele disse muito rouco.

Em um movimento ainda mais rápido, ele empurrou seu membro dentro de mim com bastante força. Eu gemi tremendo de prazer. Começou a fazer um ritmo que ele nunca tinha feito antes, muito rápido e fundo. Comecei a tremer violentamente com o prazer chegando. Quando eu cheguei no meu limite, senti ele se esvaziar dentro de mim.

Sem falar nada em pro outro, só nos olhando. Ele me puxou entre seus braços, me dando um beijo na testa.

- Nunca imaginei que conseguiria fazer você perder o controle desse jeito. – Eu disse brincando enquanto passava meus dedos pelo cabelo despenteado que eu tanto amava.

- Você não faz idéia de como me deixou louco... –Ele disse rindo. – Mais tarde podemos falar sobre o que você quiser, agora quero aproveitar esse tempo que estamos só eu e você para descontar o que você acaba de fazer comigo. – Um brilho de desejo passando por seus olhos, que agora estavam se tornando pretos novamente.

- hum... agora você esta me deixando com medo.- eu disse rindo.


	2. Pedido

**N/A: Demorei mas está ai o capitulo. Estava conversando com meu irmão (que amou esse capitulo, espero que gostem também), talvez eu comece uma outra história junto com essa. xD será divertida. Renesme na escola. Me deixem Reviews plx!!!... e Brigadenha pra quem me deixou no ultimo capitulo =*. Enjoy!**

_- Você não faz idéia de como me deixou louco... –Ele disse rindo. – Mais tarde podemos falar sobre o que você quiser, agora quero aproveitar esse tempo que estamos só eu e você para descontar o que você acaba de fazer comigo. – Um brilho de desejo passando por seus olhos, que agora estavam se tornando pretos novamente._

_- hum... agora você esta me deixando com medo.- eu disse rindo._

**Pedido**

Ele ainda me hipnotizava com esses olhos cor de topázio que brilhavam a cada vez que ele me via sorrir. A eternidade era pouco tempo para me acostumar com isso. Ele passava a mão no meu rosto, num gesto de puro carinho. Amava esse lado de Edward, ele fazia me sentir a mulher mais linda, e amada do mundo.

- Mamãe – Ouvi Renesme me chamando na entrada da sala. Eu realmente não estava prestando atenção em mais nada em volta, somente no meu corpo muito próximo de Edward, e pela cara de surpresa dele, os pensamentos não eram diferentes dos meus. Ele se levantou graciosamente da cama recolocando duas roupas, eu fui fazendo o mesmo.

- Tudo bem Edward, eu falo com ela – Cheguei bem perto daquele rosto perfeito, e deixei um beijo em seus lábios. Eu não tinha vontade alguma de me afastar, e ele tão pouco me abraçando bem apertado. Ele não tinha o menor medo de me machucar, afinal eu era tão resistente como ele agora.

- Eu vou com você Bella. – Ele respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha. Isso era um sinal de que alguma coisa estava fora de lugar. Odiava quando ele não dividia a informação comigo, por que concerteza ele sabia mais coisas do que eu. Por que só ele pode ler mentes?

Fomos juntos até a sala, onde estava nossa Renesme e Jacob atrás dela na porta. Agora entendi a sobrancelha de Edward. Ela veio em nossa direção estalando um beijo suave em mim e Edward.

- Mãe, pai. Vou no cinema com o Jacob e já volto. – Ela disse já saindo. Jacob nessa hora encolheu os ombros. Olhando para a cara do Edward. Injusto! Lógico que eles deveriam estar conversando. Me senti uma idiota, por que não poderiam conversa abertamente.

Esperei pacientemente a Renesme sair para se trocar e já fui logo acusando os dois.

- Odeio quando fazem isso. Posso saber sobre o que vocês estavam conversando, ou sei lá o que estavam fazendo. – Eu estava realmente brava.

- Jacob estava me pedindo para levar Renesme ao cinema. – Ele estava com uma cara bastante seria olhando diretamente para Jacob, que respondia com o mesmo olhar.

- O que você tem a dizer em sua defensa Jacob. Afinal você sabe muito bem que ela é ainda muito nova para você. Mesmo você tendo impressão com ela, eu ainda não gosto disso. – Eu disse tentando parecer tão seria como Edward. Tudo bem... isso era muito difícil, já que seu rosto estava o mais serio que eu tinha visto. Pai ciumento!

- Olha, sei que vocês tem todo direito de estarem chateados e apreensivo comigo, mas também sabem que mais do que qualquer outra coisa eu só quero a felicidade dela. E ela incrivelmente gosta de passar o tempo comigo, e afirmo que não tenho nenhuma intenção se não amizade. Quero simplesmente fazer parte de sua vida. Isso não é pedir demais. Não é mesmo Edward.

Quando Edward ia responder, parou na hora e abriu um sorriso incrível. Foi ai que eu ouvi alguém se aproximando da nossa casa.

- Sabia que estava sentindo o cheiro de cachorro por aqui. – Chegou Emmet logo atrás de Jacob, com um sorriso de lobo mau (mesmo ele não sendo o lobo). – Então Jacob, a que se deve sua visita.

Minha vontade era de rir muito, e acredito que pela cara de Edward, ele também. Eu só não podia dizer o mesmo de Jacob, que estava indo de uma cara seria para uma impaciente ao ver Emmet se aproximando. Tive certeza que ouvi um incrivelmente baixo (mesmo para meus novos super ouvidos) "Era só o que faltava".

- Nada que seje da sua conta Emmet – Jacob respondeu sendo bastante ríspido com meu irmão. Adorava fazer parte de uma família grande como os Cullen.

- Opa!. Pera lá Jacob, ele é o tio da Renesme, e tem todo o direito de cuidar do futuro dela, assim como eu e Edward. – Eu disse bastante brava com a forma que ele falou com Emmet.

"Edward, vou confiar no que você está "ouvindo". Acha que realmente Jacob está sem segundas intenções com ela... Afinal é apenas uma criança" Eu pensei abrindo o escudo de minha mente. Desde que descobri meu poder, venho tentando trabalhar com ele, e ultimamente eu e Edward podíamos nos comunicar assim. Mas só conseguia afastar o escuto por pouco tempo, ou seja breves frases.

- Bom Jacob, eu e Bella vamos deixar você a acompanhe ao cinema. Mas realmente espero que traga ela para casa bastante cedo. E quando digo cedo quero dizer para horários humanos. – Edward disse seriamente, sem nenhum tom de ameaça. Eu fiquei imaginando o quanto ele estava se contendo.

- Se não cachorro, vamos atrás de você e não vai adiantar se esconder na barra da saia dos seus amigos do canil. – Emmet sim, estava ameaçando claramente Jacob.

Ele simplesmente acentiu com a cabeça para Edward, e deu um olhar de desprezo para Emmet.

- To pronta! – Renesme saiu gritando toda empolgada, ela estava linda em um vestido azul de alcinhas e sapatilhas pretas. – Espero que não tenham feito eu passar vergonha. – Ela disse correndo para dar um abraço em Emmet.

- De forma alguma Nessie. Até parece que qualquer um de nos faríamos qualquer coisa parecida. – A cara sínica de Emmet foi a parte mais engraçada. Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir, Edward me acompanhou na risada passando os braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Chegarei a meia noite então Edward. – Jacob disse.

- Meia noite é muito tarde para uma moça da idade de Renesme, quero você aqui as dez. – Disse Edward voltando a ficar serio.

Renesme levantou a sombracelha da mesma forma que seu pai fazia.

- Ah pai, para com isso. Sou bem grandinha, e outra vocês conhecem muito bem Jacob, ele não deida acontecer comigo. – Renesme disse com um jeito que me lembrou alguém... hum... Ah sim!. Alice. Ela estava passando tempo demais com nossa elfinha.

- É por isso mesmo que acho que não deveriam deixá-la ir com o cachorro.– Emmet disse muito serio, o que não era uma coisa normal. Todos viramos para olhá-lo. – Ei qual é? Eu não confio nele.

- Tudo bem Renesme, eu e seu pai vamos permitir até as onze- Eu disse sorrindo para meu bebe -. Nem um minuto a mais, ouviu Jacob? – Olhei muito brava para ele, realmente eu não estava sendo muito boa amiga. Mas com a maior razão, quando uma mãe gosta de que o seu melhor amigo se apaixone por sua filha, que era bem mais nova do que ele.

Achei um completo absurdo quando Jacob virou para Edward, e ele acentiu com a cabeça. Como se o que minha palavra não valeria tanto como a de Edward. Essa Jacob iria me pagar.

Os dois saíram juntos um ao lado do outro, percebi que Jacob ia passar os braços no ombro de Renesme quando escutei Emmet limpando a garganta. Lógico que ele não precisa disso, era apenas um aviso.

Ficamos os três na sala escutando os dois se afastarem no carro de Jacob.

- Realmente acho que os dois estão ficando cada dia mais proibiria esse cão de vir por aqui, ainda mais se ele estivesse paquerando minha filha. – Emmet disse indo em direção a nosso sofá ligando a televisão.

Eu revirei os olhos, e Edward sorriu me dando um beijo na bochecha se afastando para sentar ao lado de Emmet.

- Emmet você sabe muito bem que não podemos proibir nada disso, só acho que Renesme é nova demais para querer namorar qualquer um, sendo Jacob ou não. – Edward disse me olhando – Na verdade acho que para mim, ela sempre será nova demais para isso – Eu amava o jeito protetor dele com Renesme.

- Vocês é quem sabem. – Emmet falou voltando a atenção a nos dois. – Parece que a casa continua de pé, apesar do que ouvi um pouco mais cedo. Incrível! Depois falam que eu e Rose que somos insaciáveis. – Ok! Se eu fosse humana ficaria mais vermelha que um tomate. Ele sorria de um jeito muito sacana, me deixando mais constrangida ainda.

O Edward ao invés de dar um tapa na cabeça de Emmet (Como eu tinha vontade), começou a rir muito alto. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Preciso falar com Alice, daqui a pouco eu volto. – Falei já indo em direção a casa principal. E ainda escutava as risadas. Acho que o assunto continuava sobre minha vida sexual e de Edward, mas não me esforcei para ouvir. Isso me deixaria embaraçada de novo.


	3. Sala de Música

_N/A: Estou bastante triste com a pouca quantidade de Reviews :(. Quem me incentivou a continuar a história foi minha prima _**_Mandiiiz_**_(esse capitulo é pra você cabeção)_**_._**_ Espero que gostem desse capitulo, e desculpa por demorar. Estava com umas complicações e falta de animo. Bom ta ai o capitulo._

_Ahh!... Brigadão pelos reviews: __**Blackforever, **__**bella who**__**, **__**-Granger e **__**Helena D. Cullen**._

**Capitulo 3**

** Sala de Música**

Comecei a ir em direção da casa principal, usando minha velocidade vampiresca. Realmente era maravilhoso saber que a antiga Bella Normal e Desastrada tinha fica pra trás. Agora eu era capaz de correr sem cair e ainda de salto!

Quando cheguei na porta, ouvi risadas no segundo andar. Subi e entrei no quarto de Alice, onde estavam Alice, Rose e Esme. As três deveriam estar se divertindo, por todas riam muito.

- Certo, acho que perdi a piada. – Eu disse com um sorriso.

- Não Bella, não era piada estávamos falando sobre atividades noturnas dos Cullens. – Disse Rose.

OH!. Fala serio, acabei de sair da minha casa pra evitar assuntos constrangedores, mas parece que esses me perseguiam. A outra parte boa de ser vampira, eu não mudava de cor. Nada de Bella vermelha feito pimentão.

- Humm... – Foi a única coisa que consegui responder. – Por acaso o Emmet tem uma nova vitima?

Sim, por que sempre era assim. Como eles deveriam estar falando de ... hum.... como dizer... quarto especifico creio que Emmet não deixaria o casal em paz. Ele adorava fazer piadinha de nos. Devo concordar, eram bem engraçados. Só não quando era você a mira.

- Acho que deveríamos perguntar e você. – Esme me disse, e as três começaram a gargalhar.

Eu!? Acho que realmente perdi alguma coisa. Mas... AHhh! Abaixei meus olhos quando minha ficha caiu. Eu e Edward éramos a mira... por isso ele tinha ido pra minha casa. Ok! Respira (mesmo não precisando do ar, isso me acalmava).

- Rose!. – Ouvi a voz de Emmet no andar de baixo, apesar de não gritar ouvíamos claramente.

- Aqui no quarto da Alice ursinho. – Uhhh isso era bizarro, Emmet ursinho. Aposto que ele não gostava desse apelido, então fiquei esperando ele passar pela porta e fazer cara feia pra Rose. Não que eu gostaria de vê-los brigando, só queria ver Emmet constrangido.

- Vamos ao cinema meu amor. – Nossa, nem isso deixava ele constrangido.

Opa! Pêra lá, cinema. Pensei e lembrei que Jacob e Renesme iam ao cinema também. Aposto como isso era idéia de Edward, mandar seu irmão no cinema para espiar a filha. Ele iria ter que me explicar isso muito detalhadamente, lógico que eu ficaria brava com ele (ou pelo menos tentaria né). Mas quer saber, eu gostava da idéia.

- Vou só mudar de roupa e já te encontro na garagem – Rose disse saindo do quarto.

- Bella, já por aqui. Nem parece que ficou cansada pela noite de ontem não é mesmo. Isso que chamo de fôlego. – Adivinha quem falou isso, lógico que meu queridíssimo irmãozinho Emmet. Com um sorriso de deboche.

- Uhhhh!. – Bufei e sai do quarto, ouvindo todos. TODOS. Até Rose no quarto dela praticamente chorando de rir (Vampiros não choram, então imagina como eles riam).  
Fui voando para casa, precisava falar com Edward. Eu tinha ido falar com Alice sobre algumas coisas, mas esqueci completamente. Estava realmente irritada.

- Certo Edward Cullen. Que história é essa de Emmet e Rose indo pro cinema – Eu falei ao entrar na casa, ele colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto de música levantando uma sobrancelha (compramos um novo piano e fizemos uma sala de música, Edward tentava me ensinar a tocá-lo às vezes).

- Como eu poderia saber meu amor? – Ele perguntou com a cara de santo. Ou seja, Culpado.

- Não sabe é? – Eu fiz tom de ameaça.

Ele começou a rir.

- A idéia não foi totalmente minha, Emmet também queria uma desculpa para sair com Rose, como pessoas normais fazem. – Ele fez cara de mais inocente ainda e disse – Hum.. ele disse que quando Jacob e Renesme estiverem voltando para casa irá me ligar, sabe. – Injusto!. Ele e o MEU sorriso torto favorito. Agora esqueci de fingir respirar, mordi o lábio.

Nada de distração, entendido Bella.

- Edward, isso é ridículo. Temos que confiar em nossa filha e no Jacob. Eles só foram no cinema, parece que estão a ponto de fugir a qualquer momento.

- Realmente meu receio não é dele tentar fugir com ela – Ele disse ficando serio.

- Mas você sabe que ele também acha ela nova demais.

Ele hesitou, pensou e resolveu falar.

- Bella, acho que o que ele sente por nossa filha é parecido com o que sinto por você. Uma coisa que praticamente não se pode ser ignorada. Bom, você bem lembra que eu tentei me afastar de você, depois só ser seu amigo. Mesmo crendo que não seja tão intenso quanto nosso amor. Eu sei que Jacob a ama, só não sei quanto tempo ele será capaz de resistir. E cada dia que passa ela cresce mais e mais. Entende Bella. – Ele parou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Pude sentir o amor incondicional que ele tinha por mim, e também o medo de nossa filha crescer rápido demais, e se afastar de nós.

Sabia que ele era um pai coruja, que adorava sair para caçar com Renesme, ficar ensinando ela a tocar violão (instrumento favorito dela), mimar ela as vezes.

- Edward – Eu disse me aproximando dele – Eu sei que está sendo difícil pra nos dois vermos nossa filha crescer assim tão rápido. Eu mesmo não estou me dando muito bem com isso. Mas ainda posso contar com você pra me ajudar. Não é mesmo?

- Concerteza. – Ele disse fechando o espaço entre nossos corpos. Me dando um beijo suave e lento. Mantive meus olhos fechados, apenas saboreando seu gosto, seus lábios macios sobre os meus. Seus braços se enrolaram em minha cintura, me mantendo cada vez mais colada nesse corpo perfeito. Quem diria, que me casaria tão jovem, com essa estatua mais perfeita que qualquer obra de arte.

Paramos de nos beijar, para simplesmente olhar um nos olhos do outro. Ele tirou um controle do bolso da calça, apontou para o aparelho de som e uma música bem lenta começou a tocar.

- Quer dançar? – Ele me perguntou levando minha mão a sua boca. Aquilo fez com que a eletricidade entre nossos corpos ficasse soltando faíscas para todos os lados.

- Sim – Eu disse tentando responder no mesmo nível de delicadeza que ele fez o pedido. Joguei meus braços sobre seu pescoço, ele enlaçou minha cintura e começamos a nos mover no suave balanço da música. Nossos rostos bem colados, ele abaixou um pouco para deixar beijos no meu pescoço, enquanto dançávamos.

- Já te disse que você cheira maravilhosamente bem?. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvindo enquanto dava uma leve mordida no nódulo de minha orelha.

Simplesmente me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça. Fechando meus olhos e mordendo meus lábios. A música foi acabando e ele me inclinou para trás e me beijou. Desta vez o beijo era de desejo, urgência.

Fomos praticamente nos beijando vorazmente enquanto ele me conduzia para trás. Senti algum nas minhas costas (o piano), subi em cima do piano, enquanto Edward ficava em pé na minha frente. Enlacei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, e as deles nas minhas coxas. Elas foram subindo até a barra da minha blusa, ele a passou rapidamente por cima da minha cabeça, e voltou a me beijar. Suas mãos continuaram a seguir em direção dos meus seios mesmo sobre o sutiã, apertando delicadamente. Quando ele parou eu já soltava um muxoxo, mas parei ao senti-lo próximo do feixe do sutiã. Deixe este cair dos meus ombros, suas mãos voltaram aos meus seios. Fazia uma massagem me apertando com desejo, sentindo a textura. Sua boca foi descendo para meu pescoço, deixando um rastro quente, um formigamento. Ora ele beijava, ora lambia. Sua boca só parou quanto encontrou meus seios.

Eu arfava muito, e quando ele encontrou meu seio, gemi alto, e isso o estimulou ainda mais, que me dava chutões. Se eu não fosse vampira ficariam roxos até pior dos que na nossa lua de mel.

Fui abrindo os botões da camisa dele, eu precisava sentir o abdômen dele sobre meus dedos, pura luxuria. Tirei sua camisa, e fui desabotoando seu jeans também. Ele parou, me olhou e deu mais um sorriso torto. Parei na hora, se aproveitando disso ele abriu o zíper da minha jeans e a tirou muito rápido. Mal pude sentir escorregar por minhas pernas, além de levar junto minha calcinha. Ele estava ganhando cada vez mais pratica em tirar minhas roupas.

- Isso que eu chamo de pressa. – eu disse rindo.

- Eu chamo de amor – Ele disse num sussurro me beijando – com bastante desejo, eu diria – ele completou entre meus lábios.

Consegui descer as calças deles, mas logicamente não era tão perfeita como Edward. Então ele ficou com sua boxers azul - petróleo. Mesmo ainda "semi vestido", o que era roupa demais pro meu gosto, ele continuava a me beijar enquanto sua mão ia descendo para meu baixo ventre. Soltei mais um audível gemido, e joguei minha cabeça pra trás, ele simplesmente puxou para olhá-lo.

- Não quero perder seus olhos de vista um minuto, Bella. – Ele disse sorrindo. Começou um movimento em minha entrada, mais precisamente no meu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares, me tirando de orbita por vários minutos. E então com seu dedo me penetrou. Eu estava completamente pronta pra ele, ao perceber isso ele sorriu ainda mais e encostou mais ainda seu corpo no meu. As duas mãos na minha cintura, me puxando de encontro ao seu membro, senti ele na minha entrada. Então de uma vez só ele entrou em mim.

- Edward! – Eu gritei bem alto agora como se pedisse mais. Concerteza se tinha alguém na casa principal ou em algum lugar por perto me escutou. Mas eu não conseguia me importar com mais nada.

Ele começou a se movimentar rapidamente, e então começou mais devagar. Isso que me deixou mais louca, ele estava me torturando. Eu queria que ele ficasse com os movimentos rápidos, comecei a tentar aumentar a velocidade e então ele me parou.

- Isso sim que é pressa. – Ele disse, repetindo minha frase.

- Não me importo, mas pelo amor de Deus não para agora. – Falei totalmente sem controle.

- Eu te amo - Ele disse em meu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo. - Respondi rapidamente.

Ele aumentou o ritmo novamente, indo mais rápido e mais fundo do que antes.

Comecei a sentir meus músculos se esticando cada vez mais, eu não queria chegar antes dele.

- Edward, goza comigo. – Eu pedi, meio rouca.

Isso foi demais pra ele, chegamos ao orgasmo juntos. Gemendo ao mesmo tempo. Eu e ele ficamos tremendo um pouco, eu estava já em cima dos meus cotovelos com nossas testas juntas. Ambos ofegando. Essa era a única maneira de ver vampiros tremendo e ofegantes.

- Você é perfeita demais meu amor. - Edward disse sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando.

Escutamos o celular de Edward vibrar no bolso da calça que estava no chão, ele rapidamente pegou e atendeu.

- Sim Emmet.

Aproveitei para olhar a minha volta, o piano tinha praticamente encostado na parede. Bom, teríamos que mandar arrumar, por que com a força de Edward ele acabou se chocando com a parede com um pouco a mais de força. Além do piso estar um pouco riscado, se Esme ver isso nos mata.

Senti uma mudança no corpo de Edward, ele ficou rígido de uma hora pra outra ainda no celular.

- De forma alguma, mas pode deixar que vamos tomar providencias. - Nessa hora ele olhou pra mim, e eu entendi que esse "nos" éramos eu e ele. – Muito obrigado, falo com você amanha então.

- O que aconteceu Edward, o que vocês quis dizer com "tomar providencias"? – Eu disse assim que ele desligou o celular. Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava conversando com Emmet, mantínhamos o maximo de privacidade um com o outro, então não me atentei em prestar atenção na conversa dos dois.

- Renesme e Jacob já saíram do cinema.

- Não pode ter sido só isso, me conte Edward.

- Emmet disse que assim que acabou o filme, Jacob beijo Renesme.

- Não! – Dessa vez esse grito foi bastante alto.

* * *

**N/A: _Façam uma criança feliz!!!!... Me deixem uma review do que vocês estão achando, ou dando idéias._**

_Super beijos!_


	4. Pensando bem

**N/A** _Demorando... mas postando... falo mais no final do capitulo!... Boa leitura!_

**Pensando bem...**

- Emmet disse que, assim que acabou o filme, Jacob beijou Renesme.

- Não! – Dessa vez esse grito foi bastante alto.

Aquilo ainda não podia estar acontecendo, minha filha ainda era muito nova para esse tipo de coisas. Ela deveria estar brincando de bonecas. Não pensando em beijos, namorados, encontros e coisas que nem se quer posso sonhar que passam pela cabeça de Renesme. Mas quando ela chegasse teríamos uma longa e exaustiva conversa. E Jacob tem muito para explicar a Edward e a mim.

"Edward". Foi ai que me dei conta do estado em que ele estava. Simplesmente, a palavra realmente nervoso não descreve o estado dele nesse momento. Estava ofegando de olhos fechados, provavelmente se concentrando para não ir atrás dos dois agora.

- Se acalme Edward. – Tentei fazer minha voz sair o mais neutra possível, mas meu nervosismo ainda estava lá também.

- Me acalmar? Demos confiança ao Jacob, ele deveria levá-la ao cinema. Não tentar se aproveitar de nossa filha. Ele sabe muito bem que ela é muito nova ainda pra ele. Achei que ele teria, no mínimo, respeito quanto a isso. Mas assim que ele chegar... – Ele disse entre dentes, sem nem conseguir terminar a frase. Eu estava começando a ficar assustada.

De repente essa semana me lembrou Charlie e Reene. Nossa! Realmente Edward e eu, apesar de não aparentar, éramos pais, e estávamos naquela fase de filha adolescente. Tentei me lembrar do jeito de Reene. Eu estava muito parecida com ela.

Era isso que eu queria ser para minha filha? Uma Reene? Não que eu não ame minha mãe, longe disso. Só achava que ela era extremamente exagerada.

Não, eu não queria isso. Ok Bella! Controle-se, primeiro acalme Edward. Antes que ele voe no pescoço de Jacob assim que ele estacionar o carro. Não seria uma cena muito agradável na frente de Renesme.

- Edward – eu disse me aproximando dele e segurando sua mão. - Meu amor, não podemos agir assim. Eu também tenho vontade de matar aquele cachorro. Mas sabíamos que isso iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde. Vamos conversar com os dois.

Ele parou, olhou pra mim por um bom tempo antes de responder.

- Você tem razão amor, mas posso te pedir um favor?

- Sim, lógico.

- Assim que os dois chegarem, bloqueie a mente dos dois, ta? – ele fez seu pedido bastante sério.

- Sem problemas, quer que eu chame Alice e Jasper? Ter Jasper por aqui pode ajudar.

- Não precisa.

Primeira parte feita, bloquear o pensamento dos dois faria Edward se manter sob controle assim que eles chegassem.

Mas e ai? Como conversamos sobre o assunto? "Oi tudo bom, sabe o que é... Emmet e Rose foram no cinema. Por acaso viram vocês, quando iam cumprimentá-los pegaram vocês dois se beijando. Então, quem começa se explicar?" Isso era ridículo.

Talvez devêssemos conversar primeiro com Jacob e depois Renesme. Poderíamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer sobre o assunto, e depois posso ter uma conversa de amiga para amigo (era assim que eu queria ver o relacionamento entre eu e minha filha, mais que mãe e filha. Amigas).

Pensei também em deixar Edward resolver esse assunto com o Jacob, tipo assunto de Sogro e genro. Mas com certeza isso acabaria em briga, era melhor eu estar por perto.

- Acho que devemos conversar com Jacob antes Edward. Afinal não sabemos o que ele está pensando disso tudo. Sabe a impressão, o amor que ele sente pela nossa filha. Coisas desse tipo.

Edward simplesmente virou os olhos.

- Bella. Por mim iríamos para bastante longe. Eu, você e Renesme. Só não faço isso pela família. Ela cresce tão rapidamente, Esme ficaria frustrada de não vê-la crescer de perto. Fora Charlie. Ele colocaria a polícia toda atrás de nós. – Ele disse um pouco mais animado, numa tentativa de fazer uma piada. Não funcionou muito bem, ele ainda estava realmente bravo.

Escutamos um carro se aproximando. Mal piscamos Alice apareceu pela porta, com Jasper ao seu lado.

- Estou passando bem rápido só pra avisar. Eu não vejo Resneme conosco. Alguma coisa me diz que ela irá embora. Mas agora ela está aparecendo de novo. Jasper achou que deveríamos passar aqui para avisar.

- Emmet quer que fiquemos por perto. Ele está doido para arrumar uma briga com Jacob e os lobos. – Jasper resolveu se pronunciar.

Isso fazia sentido para mim, eu e Edward queríamos matar Jacob, encostá-lo na parede. Com certeza isso faria Resneme quer ser mais radical, sei lá, tentar fugir. Quem sabe exatamente o que se passa na cabeça de uma meia-vampira, meio-humana? E provavelmente ela está apaixonada pelo lobisomem. E ela ainda é apenas uma criança. Certo, não criança, mas adolescente.

Eu precisava ser mais compreensiva com minha filha, afinal eu sei como é se sentir apaixonada. Isso me fazia lembrar nos primeiros dias que eu comecei a namorar Edward, como nós mal conseguíamos nos separar um do outro. Eu precisava conversar com Renesme... precisávamos na verdade.

"Edward, vamos conversar com eles primeiro. Não vamos tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada" Pensei abrindo o escudo para Edward me escutar.

Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Alice e Jasper, obrigada pela informação. Vamos conversar com eles, calmamente – Essa ultima parte ele disse entre dentes.

Alice e Jasper saíram dizendo que para qualquer coisa estavam na casa dos Cullens, que era somente pensar em ligar que eles viriam.

- Bella, eu só quero falar com Jacob antes de Renesme. E se ele tiver qualquer pensamento impuro, eu.... – ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase. Isso me assustava um pouco. Meu sempre controlado marido. Ok nem sempre tão controlado... Mas só quando estamos nós dois e o assunto era sexo que ele ficava meio... Hummm... Como dizer? Irracional.

- Meu amor – Eu disse chegando perto dele e colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto, fazendo ele olhar diretamente nos meus olhos. – Temos quer ter calma. Sabíamos que seria um assunto delicado. Não estamos preparados para isso, mas temos que considerar que Renesme é uma adolescente agora. Ela está na fase do romance.

- Eu espero que só no romance, Bella, só quero ter certeza que Jacob está pensando em romance. Mesmo sendo romance, é difícil aceitar isso. – Nessa hora ele olhou pra mim com os olhos brilhando. Isso foi de cortar meu coração.

- Não fiquei assim Edward, se por acaso ele pensar em qualquer coisa que seja parecido com os pensamentos que você tem comigo, eu te ajudo a matá-lo. – eu disse rindo.

Isso fez com que ele soltasse um rosnado, e depois uma risada alta.

- Mas meus pensamentos com você são os melhores – ele disse me dando MEU sorriso torto. Meu Deus!... Mesmo agora, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com sua beleza, e como eu ficava... hummm... perdida de amor, desejo e tudo mais por meu marido.

- Claro, claro, Sr. Cullen – Estava sendo bastante irônica.

- Podemos esperá-los do lado de fora... ou aqui dentro mesmo... fazendo... sei lá... o que você quer fazer Sra. Cullen – Ele dizia me dando beijos no pescoço. WOw ele me deixava totalmente desconcentrada...

- Edward, eles já estão vindo para casa. Vou preparar alguma coisa pra Renesme comer.

- Posso até deixar você ir, mas vou ter que te ajudar com alguma coisa. – Ele já me abraçava por trás e nos levava em direção da nossa cozinha.

Fiz um bolo de iogurte, quando o Edward tentava se entender com a maquina de fazer sucos. Realmente não era um trabalho complicado, mas acho que a total falta de pratica dele era muito engraçada. Melhor eram as caras que ele fazia tentando adoçar o suco!. Mesmo assim. Ele estava extremamente sexy.

Uma hora ele parou tudo o que estava fazendo e fez muito brava pra mim. Já entendi que Jacob e Renesme estavam perto, e ele já era capaz de escutar seus pensamentos.

Agora eu estava apreensiva pelo que poderia acontecer.

**N/A** _Oieee pessoas, demorei por estar com uns probleminhas...Desculpem a demora e o capitulo bem curto. A partir de agora não serie a unica a escrever essa fanfic, a Mandiiiz vai escrever comigo também!. Por isso espero postar o proximo capitulo mais rapido._

_Poxaaaa :(__ poucas reviews!... não sejam más vai!!!... não custa!... e deixa agente tão feliz com reviews!!!!... _

_Bjus para quem ta lendo mesmo não deixando reviews. E mais beijos pra quem está deixando... !_


	5. Regras

_**N/As**: _

_Lakina: Desculpem a super demorar, mas como disse antes estamos com problemas familiares (eu e a Mandiiiz). E isso dificulta nossa criatividade as vezes... pretendemos produzir o proximo capitulo bem mais rapido!.. E nesse a Mandiiiz participa bem mais... espero que gostem.. Bjus, Lak!_

_Mandiiiz: Oi gentchem! Sou nova no ramo, e estou fazendo isso pra me divertir, nada que eu queira levar pro resto da vida. :P_

_Minha participação nesse capítulo foi básica, afinal é a 1ª vez que eu abro as minhas idéias ao público. :] Espero de verdade que vocês gostem, porque eu e a Lakina discutimos horrooooooores pra entrar em acordo. hahahaha mentirinha._

_Bom é isso... mandem reviews pra nós tá? Quero saber a sensação de como é receber uma review *--*. HAHAHAHA_

_beeijos, Mandiiiz._

_**Regras**_

_POV's Edward_

_Não poderia ser tão difícil saber a dose de açúcar que vai em um suco, isso deveria vir escrito em algum lugar. Como eu iria saber se o suco estava bom? Pra mim parecia ruim. _

_Foi ai que escutei os pensamentos de Jacob e Renesme. Ele parecia bastante confuso, mas de certa maneira feliz. Isso me deixou extremamente irritado, eu sabia o motivo da animação do cachorro. Minha vontade era ir correndo e arrancar ele daquele carro. Tentei me controlar um pouco, eu não queria assustar nem Bella nem Renesme. Eu precisava de uma conversa de homem para homem com ele. _

_Foi nesse momento que comecei a reparar nos pensamentos de minha filha, que estava bem mais animada e ingenuamente feliz, e revivendo o beijo que Emmett me avisou. Ela estava feliz. Isso iria ser muito difícil, e não fazia mais idéia do que teria que fazer, mas não queria minha filha já pensando em... argh! Ela era muito nova pra isso._

_- Bella, eles estão chegando. Vou te pedir uma coisa, quando eles entrarem leve Renesme para o quarto dela que eu preciso conversa com Jacob._

_- Amor, nós precisamos conversar com ele juntos, ou você não acha que também estou preocupada. – Ela parou um pouco e ficou me olhando por um tempo antes de continuar – Estou preocupada com Renesme e com você Edward. Eu quero participar disso tanto quanto você deve querer matar Jacob agora._

_- Ele está pedindo para conversar com agente antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão – Eu disse o que Jacob estava praticamente gritando em sua cabeça. Isso dava a entender que ele sabia que estávamos sabendo dos acontecimentos._

_- Eu acho que podemos ouvir sim – Ela disse me abraçando. O perfume dela bem mais perto de mim agora. Mesmo depois de se tornar a vampira mais linda do mundo seu cabelo cheirava a morangos, e ao invés de querer devorar o sangue eu tinha vontade de outras coisas a cada vez que aquele cheiro chegava mais perto de mim. Abracei-a de volta dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. _

_Nunca ninguém seria capaz de sentir tamanho amor que eu tinha por ela, realmente eu era a pessoa mais feliz do universo. Tinha tudo que se quer um dia eu pude imaginar. Uma esposa maravilhosa que eu amava, e que inexplicavelmente, me amava também, e juntos tínhamos uma linda filha._

_E bem como todo e qualquer filho adolescente, estávamos passando por aquela fase de "Pai, esse é meu namorado". A diferença que ele cheirava a cachorro, e conseguia me tirar facilmente do sério. Realmente eu tinha um respeito por ele, mas meu receio ainda era grande._

_Comecei a lembrar de quando fui apresentado a Charlie, meu sogro poderia me dar umas dicas..._

Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando Jacob e Renesme entraram pela porta da sala, um ao lado do outro. Jacob com a expressão de quem já pedia desculpas antecipadamente, Renesme com seu lindo rostinho de quem estava muito feliz e... realizada? Olhei intrigado para ela, ela estaria mesmo realizada?

- Renesme meu amor, venha comigo até a casa da tia Alice que ela quer conversar com você. – ouvi a voz de Bella.

- Claro mãe, o que ela quer?

- Não sei filha, ela só disse que quer conversar com você.

"Levo ela para Alice e a gente pode então conversar com Jacob." Ouvi Bella novamente, dessa vez dentro da minha cabeça. "Avise Alice que estou a caminho, e quero que ela vá conversando com Renesme, sobre o... o ocorrido." Bella disse rapidamente enquanto saia, me deixando a sós com o cachorro, digo Jacob.

Eu então tive a oportunidade de olhar nos olhos de Jacob. Ele olhava para o chão sob seus pés, estava longe em seus pensamentos. Seu rosto expressava espanto e felicidade. Suas lembranças então invadiram a minha mente.

Ele estava sentado ao lado dela no cinema, olhando atentamente para a tela. Quando então sentiu alguém encostar um peso mínimo no lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Olhou curioso para ver o que seria, e viu Renesme encostando sua cabeça e seu ombro direito em seu braço esquerdo. Jacob então se contraiu, pensou como aquilo era errado. Ele não podia permitir isso, tinha idéia de quais seriam as conseqüências, mas então foi novamente pego de surpresa quando Renesme lhe deu um beijo na boca.

_- Dá pra se controlar Jacob?! Se não quem não vai conseguir isso sou eu. – Eu pedi sem tentar esconder a minha irritação._

_Então, foi Renesme que beijou ele? Isso não quer dizer que tornaremos tudo mais fácil, de jeito nenhum._

_- Ok, desculpe – Ele pediu abaixando o olhar para o chão. Isso deixou claro que ele achava errado o beijo deles, mas na mente dele pude ver que ele não se arrependia. Quando ele começou a lembrar o gosto de beijo, eu esclareci a garganta, e ele entendeu._

_- Quer sentar um pouco e beber alguma coisa enquanto esperamos a Bella? – Eu perguntei tentando ser educado, afinal das contas ele mostrou sua lealdade conosco e eu sabia que ele queria o bem de minha filha. _

_- Aceito sentar – Ele estava achando que eu iria tentar envenená-lo ou algum do tipo, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Mas até que não seria uma má idéia. "Edward sem essa, controle-se até a Bella chegar." – eu pensei comigo mesmo._

_Foi quando Bella passou pela porta e me olhou com certa cara de espanto, foi então que eu percebi que estava quase quebrando nossa mesa da cozinha. Afastei-me ligeiramente com mais uma nota mental: reparar o piso da sala de música, o piano e agora a mesa, também, antes que Esme ou Alice venham nos visitar._

_- Então Jacob, o que quer falar conosco? – Ela perguntou vindo rapidamente ao meu lado e ficando de frente para ele._

_- Bom, eu queria explicar uma coisa que aconteceu agora à noite no cinema... e... fazer um pedido. – Ele disse olhando primeiro para Bella e depois para mim._

_- Pode explicar – Dissemos juntos._

_- Olha, eu não tinha planejado nada, na verdade acho até cedo demais, não que eu não goste, ou ache errado... mas..._

_- Fala logo Jacob! – Bella disse, e pela voz deu parar perceber que ela estava bastante irritada, isso me lembrava a vez que ela pulou no pescoço dele quando descobriu que ele tinha tido impressão com nossa filha._

_Eu estava realmente me controlando para não fazer o mesmo que ela tinha feito. Principalmente por que os pensamentos dele estavam saindo de controle de novo._

_- Bloqueia a mente dele um pouco Bella, por favor. – Eu disse entre dentes. Jacob deu um passo para trás. Eu sei que ele não tinha medo de mim, só estava com medo por eu ser o pai de Renesme, e poder magoar ela o fato de Bella e eu não aceitarmos o relacionamento deles._

_- RELACIONAMENTO? QUE RELACIONAMENTO? ELA É UMA CRIANÇA – Não consegui me segurar e já fui avançando em direção a Jacob, mas Bella entrou na frente me abraçando para eu não fazer qualquer coisa para me arrepender._

"_Calma Edward, vamos conversar lembra?" Bella me deixou ler esses pensamentos, achando melhor que falar._

_- Certo Jacob, o que você queria exatamente explicar e pedir? – Eu disse ainda entre dentes, tentando controlar meu nervosismo._

_- Edward, nenhum de nos aqui é criança. Somos adultos e sabíamos que isso iria acontecer. Às vezes eu penso que é cedo, mas por Deus, ela cresce muito rápido. Os meninos da idade dela já tentam sair com ela, e sei lá como eu consigo me controlar para não arrebentar a cara deles. Eu só quero ela feliz. Só que hoje, bem, hoje ela me beijou. _

_Ele parou e voltou a olhar de um para o outro, esperando que alguém pulasse nele para matá-lo. O que não seria uma má idéia._

_- Até agora a pouco eu achava isso errado, mas acho que é complicado comparar ela a qualquer outra menina, afinal ela agora deveria ser uma criança, mas já está na adolescência._

_- Ela ainda é muito nova Jacob – Eu disse mostrando meus dentes para assustá-lo um pouco._

_- Edward, eu entendo como deve ser difícil pra vocês dois o fato da Renesme estar crescendo, mas você tem que entender que é normal. E eu não pensava nela dessa forma. Mas depois de hoje, o que mais quero é poder apresentá-la na frente daqueles idiotas da escola dela como seu namorado._

_- Wow. Então esse é seu pedido? Você quer que eu e Bella deixemos você namorar nossa filha?_

_- Foi mais ou menos o que eu tinha em mente – Ele disse virando os olhos, ele não deveria brincar com minha paciência._

_- As coisas não são assim Jacob, você tem que nos dar um tempo. Ainda sim achamos Renesme muito nova! – Foi Bella quem falou agora, ela disse olhando diretamente para mim._

_- Ah Bella, não vem com essa agora. Até parece que você nunca amou ninguém. E se bem me lembro fazia coisas escondidas de seu pai, eu pelo menos estou vindo aqui e pedindo a autorização de vocês dois._

_Agora, se minha Bella fosse humana tenho certeza que estaria totalmente vermelha. Mas mesmo não sendo, eu amava a cara de envergonhada dela._

_- Jacob, não tem nada de igual do que aconteceu comigo e com Bella, não adianta colocar nosso caso no meio. E por que você acha que deixaríamos você namorar ela? – Eu perguntei tentando fazer meu tom um pouco mais ameaçador, deixá-lo com um pouco de medo não iria matá-lo não é?_

_Bella simplesmente começou a me olhar com uma cara de quem acabara de experimentar o pior sangue do mundo._

Jacob arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Antes eu do que um sanguessuga.

- Quem é sanguessuga aqui, Jacob? – Bella disse raivosa, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa. – Esqueceu que agora eu sou um deles? Aliás, _nenhum_ deles _é,_ e nem jamais _será _sanguessuga. – Bella disse essa última frase tão rápido que mesmo sendo vampira e não precisando respirar, ela teve que tomar fôlego, fez isso apenas por costume, para continuar a ralhação com o cachorro. – Você não tem o direito de falar assim de nós! Não se esqueça que estamos te fazendo um IMENSO favor de te deixar entrar em **nossa **casa, **nossas **vidas, a vida de **nossa** filha! Você queria tirar ela de mim, queria matá-la! – Eu pude ver claramente a careta de dor que Jacob fez ao ouvi-la mencionar isso.

Fez-se um silêncio agudo na sala. Eu olhei para Bella e vi seu rosto alterado pela raiva, apesar de ainda estar com a pele completamente pálida, se Bella fosse humana estaria vermelha como sangue.

- Acalme-se meu amor. – sussurrei em sua orelha, me colocando de frente para ela com as mãos em sua cintura. – Deixe que eu assumo daqui. – eu disse e beijei seu pescoço. Bella fechou os olhos e suspirou em minha orelha, sua mão passou por meus cabelos e ouvimos um suspiro aborrecido do outro lado da sala. Quase me esqueço do cachorro, Bella geralmente me fazia esquecer das coisas quando agia assim.

- Bom Jacob, já deu pra entender que com esse comportamento você não vai conseguir nada aqui não é?

- Humpf. – foi o único som afirmativo que ele conseguiu expressar.

- Sugiro que você peça desculpas a mim e a minha esposa, afinal de contas você nos _ofendeu_. – eu estava sendo sacana com ele.

Jacob me fuzilou com o olhar e eu pude ver em sua mente o que ele queria fazer comigo agora. Sorri com essa imagem.

- Estou esperando Jacob. – Bella disse batendo o pé no chão.

Jacob olhou para o chão, bufou, e então falou enrolado e de uma única vez:

- Desculpe por chamá-los de sanguessugas.

Bella e eu escutamos claramente o que ele disse, mas isso só pelo fato de sermos vampiros, e porque podíamos escutar muito melhor que os humanos. Mas eu estava _mesmo_, sendo sacanacom ele.

- O que foi? Não entendi eu estava distraído... – falei cínico.

Jacob só faltou pular em cima de mim. As imagens em sua cabeça voltaram com força total e ele fazia questão que eu as visse. Eu sorri novamente e desta vez foi um largo sorriso.

- D-e-s-c-u-l-p-e p-o-r c-h-a-m-á - l-o-s d-e s-a-n-g-u-e-s-s-u-g-a etc., etc. Ficou claro agora?

- Claríssimo. – eu disse sarcástico. - Mas vamos voltar ao assunto, Jacob você tem que entender que Renesme é para nós uma criança ainda. É difícil se acostumar com uma garota que cresce anos em aparência e personalidade, de um dia para outro. Eu peço que você tenha calma. Nós vamos deixar que vocês dois... namorem – fiz uma careta com a palavra, e nesse momento vi que Bella me olhava como se eu estivesse falando algo insano – mas também temos que estabelecer nossas regras.

- Regras? Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso. – Percebi que Jacob havia relaxado os músculos, como se tivesse sido retirado um fardo enorme de suas costas.

_-__Primeiro, ela pode ter idade para namorar, mas um NAMORO. Não quero ver vocês "se pegando" por ai. Não quero mais você entrando pela janela do quarto dela de noite, ou pensa que nunca percebi? – Acho que ele imaginava isso, eu monitorava os pensamentos dos dois bem de perto quando sabia que ele estava no quarto dela. – Quero ela sempre em casa às onze horas da noite, no fim de semana vou deixar até meia noite. Quero saber sempre por onde vocês estão. Nada de celular desligado, fora de área, ou "estava no silencioso". E o mais importante, você vai ter que contar para todos os Cullen que vocês estão namorando. – Esse último era só pra vê-lo sofrer um pouco. _

_Jacob estava pensando sobre tudo o que eu havia dito, considerando cada regra. E quando eu cheguei à última, ele fez uma cara de cãozinho abandonado para Bella. Ele imaginava que ela iria ter "dó" dele. Mas ela estava rindo em pensamentos, tanto quanto eu._

_E o mais importante, você vai ter que contar para todos os Cullen que vocês estão namorando. – Esse último era só pra vê-lo sofrer um pouco. _

_Jacob estava pensando sobre tudo o que eu havia dito, considerando cada regra. E quando eu cheguei à última, ele fez uma cara de cãozinho abandonado para Bella. Ele imaginava que ela iria ter "dó" dele. Mas ela estava rindo em pensamentos, tanto quanto eu. "Eu sei que isso é o certo a se fazer Edward." Bella pensou me deixando ler sua mente. "Além do que, se nós proibíssemos isso, temo que possa acontecer algo que já vimos antes" Bella pensou na vez em que eu a deixei. Depois de tantos anos aquilo sempre era como uma faca no meu peito. E eu seria eternamente grato ao Jacob por ter salvado minha Bella. _

_E ainda depois de tudo isso, continuo sendo um ser egoísta. Era da felicidade da minha filha que estávamos falando, e só o que eu queria era que fosse apenas nossa criança, minha e de Bella. Sempre egoísta._

"_Você não vai facilitar para mim não é Edward?" Jacob pensou olhando com um sorriso amargo no rosto. Para não dizer que sou muito ruim, fiquei com um pouco de dó dele sim, mas passou logo._

_- Digamos que você não facilitou minha vida a uns anos atrás quando quis tirar meu coração. – Disse dando um leve sorriso para ele._

_- Ta bom, vocês venceram. É só marcar a maldita "Reunião Familiar" – Ele disse com cara de deboche – Daqui a pouco vão querer chamar o Charlie e Billy. –Essa parte dele falou bem baixinho, mas é claro que eu e Bella escutamos com nossa audição._

_- Boa idéia Jake, vou ligar para meu pai e você avisa o seu. – Bella disse entre risos._

_Nessa hora não consegui me segurar e comecei a gargalhar enquanto Jacob que estava quase saindo pela porta se virou totalmente assustado. _

- Ela está brincando Jacob. – Resolvi falar antes que tivéssemos que comparecer ao enterro do meu futuro genro, eca. Do cachorro.

Jacob não perdeu tempo e começou a correr em direção a floresta, seus pensamentos era quanto mais rápido, menos chance de mudarmos de idéia.

- Não quero nem imaginar a cara da Rose quando Jake contar que pretende namorar a Renesme. – Bella disse se virando pra mim.

- Isso será mais divertido do que o dia que você ganhou a queda de braço com Emmet. – Pensei melhor... – Hum.... pode ser que não seja mas chegar bem perto.

- Amor, já que Renesme vai passar a noite na outra casa, queria te pedir uma coisa – Ela disse piscando os olhos para mim, como se ela precisasse desse olhar para me convencer de alguma coisa que ela queira.

- Hummm... – Eu disse respirando no seu ouvido – Imagino que sei o que você quer... e digamos que não será nenhum pouco difícil te oferecer isso.

- Edward, eu preciso caçar. Eu hen, você só pensa nisso agora !

Ah!. Eu pensei que ela queria outras coisas... acho que fiz uma cara de triste, por que ela chegou no meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Depois podemos brincar se você quiser.

* * *

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA SABER SE ESTÃO GOSTANDO PLXXX!_**


	6. Votação

**_N/A:_**_ Estamos adorando ver a quantidade de acessos... só que tem poucas reviews neh :(. Super briadão para quem deixou reviews, a mandiiiz responde as reviews no fim do capitulo. _

_ *obs. já começamos a escrever o proximo cap hen!_

_Bjus Laki!_

* * *

Votação!

Antes de avisar minha família que teríamos nossa "reuniãozinha" com Jacob, conversamos com Renesme sobre a possibilidade de ela namorar. Logicamente não mencionamos o fato que era mais precisamente sobre Jacob. Mas assim que falamos, ela logo pensou em Jacob, claro, e isso não me agradou nem um pouco. Mas eu teria que me acostumar com isso.

Assim que ela foi dormir, liguei para Alice e avisei que queríamos conversar com todos, lógico que nossa fadinha favorita já sabia o que eu iria fazer e avisou a todos a tempo de ninguém sair para fazer qualquer coisa, até Carlisle ligou para o hospital avisando que precisava resolver um assunto familiar e não iria para o plantão desta noite. Eu e ele vínhamos conversando bastante sobre várias coisas, e por esse motivo combinei um horário mais cedo do que o Jacob chegaria.

Bella andava ao meu lado com um sorriso estonteante.

- Está pensando em que meu anjo?

- Hum? – era engraçado como mesmo depois de vampira Bella continuava sonhando... só que agora era literalmente acordada. – Eu? Nada, só recordando das coisas boas que aconteceram desde que decidi vir morar com Charlie.

- Ah sim, o fato de quase morrer várias vezes, atrair um vampiro doido para matá-la e mais doido ainda de amor. Não contente com isso, ser amiga de um lobisomem ainda jovem. Quase ser morta de novo por um monte de vampiros malucos do outro lado do oceano. Casar-se com um vampiro que não merece nunca tê-la como esposa. Ter uma filha maravilhosa, se tornar a vampira mais linda da história que essa lua jamais viu ou vai ver. – É eu sei, Bella me inspira.

- Realmente fui a ganhadora de alguma dádiva de Deus, por ter você na minha vida Edward. – essa pequena frase já fazia meu coração que há tantos anos se encontrava congelado, praticamente voltar a bater.

- Acho bom apressarmos o passo, Emmet está irritando Alice. Se demorarmos mais um pouco a diabinha vai nos enforcar.

- Hahahaha. Ela merece ser torturada, porque também gosta de torturar. Ouviu Alice? – Na última parte ela falou levemente mais alto, por que já estávamos bem próximo da casa, e com certeza Alice escutou.

- Duvido que Edward reclame das minhas torturas com você Bella. – Alice disse quando entramos com olhos de inocentes para mim. Todos riam alto, Bella me deixou passar na sua frente se escondendo atrás de mim. Realmente nunca reclamaria da troca do guarda-roupa de Bella, se era possível deixá-la mais tentadora do que já era Alice sabia como fazer. Eu? Ia ao céu claro. Mas via que para Bella era uma GRANDE tortura.

- Pare com isso Alice. – Eu repreendi minha irmã sem conseguir esconder o sorriso de aprovação pelo que ela tinha dito.

Eu me sentei no sofá e puxei Bella para se sentar no meu colo, a princípio ela pareceu desconfortável por estarmos na frente de minha família. Mas assim que viu Esme sentando-se levemente no colo de Carlisle também relaxou. Alice e Jasper estavam ao meu lado, Emmet estava no sofá confortavelmente com o controle (com a TV desligada desde hora que chegamos) e Rose ao seu pé olhando a janela.

O pensamento geral da sala, era sobre o que seria o assunto. Ao contrário de Alice que já sabia, e Carlisle que achava que o assunto era só o inicial - nos mudarmos de Forks -, mas não imaginava que ainda falaríamos do namoro de Renesme e Jacob... e muito menos que ele viria aqui.

- Certo, por que estamos todos aqui? Ninguém vai falar nada? – Rose sempre a mal-humorada. Pelo jeito estragamos os planos dela para essa noite. A cara de Emmet também não era das melhores, os pensamentos dos dois eram... digamos interessantes. Levantei uma sobrancelha e abri um sorriso para Emmet, que deu de ombros. Agora, eu sabia o quão frustrante era ter esses tipos de planos alterados.

- Bom – Carlisle começou se levantando do sofá, deixando Esme onde ele estava sentado antes – Precisamos começar a pensar em nos mudar. Estamos há muito tempo em Forks, no hospital, como Edward já comprovou, as pessoas estão começando a achar estranho eu não ter nenhuma ruga de idade e coisas do tipo, nunca ficamos tanto tempo em uma cidade. – "Acho melhor você continuar agora, filho" ele pensou.

- Lógico que ficamos aqui por tudo que aconteceu, e não só por você Bella – Falei olhando para ela, que já estava começando a fazer uma cara triste. – Teve a Renesme também, ainda não sabemos como faremos isso. Claro que Charlie não irá gostar muito, pensando nisso eu e Carlisle decidimos em um lugar que não seja muito longe. – Reparei que Bella deixou de respirar assim que terminei a frase.

- Talvez Canadá ou Alasca. – Sugeriu Carlisle, já tínhamos conversado sobre as duas hipóteses. Mas eu sabia que mesmo não deixando aparecer, Bella ainda tinha um ciúme irracional de Tânia. Não sei por que, já que tendo ela pra mim eu não teria olhos para qualquer outra.

Os pensamentos de todos começaram a ficar meio "frenéticos".

"Preciso comprar novas roupas pra todos, principalmente para Bella e Renesme" Não preciso dizer quem pensou isso.

"Podemos morar perto dos Denali! Como uma enorme família" Esme era a mais empolgada com a idéia de mudar para o Alaska.

- Por isso vamos votar, decidirmos juntos para onde vamos, Canadá ou Alaska. – Me concentrei em não ouvir os pensamentos de ninguém, eu tento fazer isso o tempo todo por respeito. Mas às vezes alguns pensamentos pulam mesmo não querendo ouvi-los.

Nesse momento ouvi um desses "Uhhh! Parece que teremos briga de vampiras se formos para o Alaska, vou gostar disso" Fuzilei Emmet com os olhos, e não consegui conter um rosnado baixo. Todos se assustaram e começaram a me olhar. Emmet começou a gargalhar.

- Edward, o que foi? – Bella pulou do meu colo me olhando, com olhos não mais cor de chocolate, agora eram dourados devido a nossa caça mais cedo, eram assustados.

- Não é nada, só pensamentos inúteis de uma pessoa inútil. – Saiu entre dentes. Automaticamente todos viraram para Emmet.

- Ei! Qual é! Por que vocês acham que é minha culpa? – Emmet disse ainda gargalhando.

- Vamos começar logo. - Carlisle resolveu cortar o assunto, e começar a votação - Esme quer ir pra onde?

- Alaska – "Podemos ser uma grande família todos juntos!".

- Rose?

- Alaska.

- Alice?

- Canadá. – Alice me surpreendeu com a resposta, eu achava que ela queria ir para o Alaska. Assim que fiz uma cara de quem não entendeu, ela pensou "Eu sei que Bella não vai se sentir muito bem por causa da Tânia, não posso fazer isso com minha amiga".

- Emmet?

- Alaska. - "Hahahahahaha".

Estava começando a ficar bastante irritado com Emmet.

- Jasper?

- Alaska.

- Bella?

- Hum. Acho que Canadá. – Ela estava tentando mostrar que não se importava, e eu sabia que não era bem assim.

- Edward? – Assim que Carlisle disse meu nome, senti Bella ficando completamente tensa, como se a minha resposta fosse a mais importante.

- Canadá.

- Carlisle? – Dessa vez eu perguntei.

- Também acho que podemos passar uns tempos no Alaska, eu gostaria de fazer umas pesquisas por lá.

Íamos para o Alaska.

Assim que Carlisle disse que gostaria de ir para o Alaska, Bella tentou disfarçar, mas mesmo assim reparei que os lábios dela se curvavam para baixo, em descontentamento.

A única coisa que eu fiz, foi pegar sua mão na minha e apertá-la, para ela saber que tudo ficaria bem.

- Agora a reunião acabou? – Rose disse mais animada.

Nessa hora todos começaram a sentir um cheiro desagradável, com certeza Jacob estava bem perto agora.

- Quem convidou o cachorro pra reunião? Ou vamos ter alguma diversão? – Rose disse. Bom os pensamentos dela não estavam nem um pouco agradáveis, imaginando como torturar Jacob.

-A reunião ainda não acabou o segundo assunto acabou de chegar. – Eu disse assim que Jacob ao invés de "tocar a campainha" me chamou mentalmente.

"Edward, eu não preciso bater na porta. Vocês todos sabem que eu estou aqui. E não vamos prolongar a tortura vai".

Fiz um sinal para Bella, e ela foi abrir a porta enquanto eu virava para todos da família para começar a explicar.

- Jacob na verdade está aqui para falar uma coisa para todos nós.

"Ninguém faz nem idéia do que eu vim fazer aqui? Pensei que você fosse mais ou menos comentar, para prepará-los." Jacob pensava isso.

- Pronto Jacob, nossa atenção é sua. – Eu disse com um sorriso de deboche. Ele não estava querendo namorar minha filha? Tinha que passar pela minha família toda, e eu realmente estava me divertindo com isso.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, inclusive nos pensamentos, todos da minha família estavam quietos. Exceto Jacob, que estava imaginando diferentes maneiras de começar a se explicar.

- Sei que não gostam de mim, mas o que tenho para falar com vocês é meio sério. – Ele tomou um fôlego, olhou para todos e por último para mim (que ainda tinha um sorriso de diversão no rosto) - Eu conversei com Bella e Edward sobre a Renesme.

Assim que ele disse o nome de Renesme Rose soltou um baixo rosnado, fora uma seqüência incrível de palavrões em sua mente.

- Acalme-se Rose – Só com as palavras de Carlisle, Rose se recompôs.

- Estou vindo aqui para avisá-los, a pedido de Bella e Edward. Que eu e Renesme estamos oficialmente namorando.

Depois que Jacob falou isso muito rápido, tenho certeza que se não fosse vampiro não conseguiria acompanhar a cena a seguir. Rose avançou para cima de Jacob, Emmet que primeiro achei que tinha se movimentado para segurar a esposa aproveitou e bateu de ombros em Jacob, esse cambaleou (acredito que se ele não fosse lobisomem, já estaria totalmente quebrado. Não é qualquer um que leva um empurrão de Emmet e sobrevive para contar), e caiu sobre meu antigo piano. Alice, Esme e Bella assistiam a cena quase com a boca aberta pela surpresa. Jasper e Carlisle seguraram a Rose, e eu só encostei no ombro de Emmet.

"Sei que era o que você queria poder fazer, já que é controlado demais eu fiz. Acha que perceberam que foi de propósito? HAHAHAHA" Esse pensamento foi sucedido por uma seqüência de risadas mentais, lógico. Quem olhasse para Emmet, não desconfiaria que ele estava pensando isso. Seu rosto estava sem nenhuma expressão.

Jasper acalmou um pouco o animo de Rose, e de todos que estavam na sala.

"Esse grandalhão realmente é fortinho" Foi o único pensamento de Jacob enquanto se levantava, verificando o estrago no belíssimo piano que ficava na casa principal. Ótimo, agora não podia tocar no piano de casa nem o daqui.

"Oooops! Acabei com o piano de alguém."

Sem conseguir me segurar a tempo, rosnei baixo. Não como Rose, foi um rosnado levemente mais baixo, mas percebido por todos que me olharam como quem tinha perdido alguma coisa.

- Ele acabou com o piano – Respondi dando de ombros.

- Destruir pianos deve estar virando moda – Alice disse como se fosse um pensamento alto.

Reparei que Bella deixou de respirar, no mínimo constrangida. Era nessa hora que eu ela veria corar, que eu lamentava o fato de não poder mais ver suas bochechas rosadas. Mas aquele olhar para baixo estava lá para me divertir.

Todos fingiram não prestar atenção no comentário da Alice, menos Esme.

"Oh! Edward eu não acredito que o piano da casa de vocês está danificado. Foi horrivelmente difícil achar aquele modelo. Você precisa parar de andar com Emmet".

- Todos já imaginavam que isso um dia iria acontecer – Carlisle resolveu voltar ao assunto que trouxe Jacob aqui. – Só vou deixar um aviso, se por acaso magoar nossa Nessie, ninguém vai segurar a Rose.

- E pode ter certeza que não só vai ser a Rose que vai querer brincar com Você – Jasper. O que me surpreendeu, por ele era sempre o mais controlado e serio, depois de Carlisle.

- Vai com agente para o Alaska, Jacob? – "Agora quero ver. Se ele for com agente creio que cenas como essa serão mais comuns do que ouvir coisas no quarto de Rose e Emmet".

- Alaska? – "Que lugar pra tirar férias, quem entende os sanguessugas!"

- Ninguém vai tirar férias Jacob, temos que nos mudar de Forks. Estamos muito mais tempo aqui do que já estivemos em qualquer outro lugar.

- Vocês estão zoando da minha cara não?

* * *

**_N/A_**_: Respondendo os coments:_

_Re Lane Cullen – Peninha do Jake...? Hahahaha. Quem mandou ele querer namorar a filha de um vampiro? Mas é o amor, coisas do coração né... vai entender. *-* Cap. novo ai, enjoy! Beijos._

_Marcia B. S. – Que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando! :) beijoos!_

_Patty Carvalho – Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando! :D beijos_

_Gente mais reviews please. -.-'_

_Bjus Mandiiiz_


	7. Romeu e Julieta

_**N/As:**_

_*Gentchem, adoramos as reviews de vocês viu?_

_E gostei de ver que meu pedido deu certo!_

_Tivemos mais reviews dessa vez!_

_\o/_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. ;)_

_**Comunicado!**_

_**Queridas leitores (as) fofos.**_

_**Estamos (Lakina e Mandiz) passando por um momento muito complicado em nossas vidas.**_

_**Pedimos a compreensão de vocês que lêem a fic, porque talvez possamos demorar mais que o previsto para postar os capítulos. Mesmo assim estamos fazendo o possível para atualizar dentre os próximos ?**_

_**Brigada e beijos.**_

_Respostas das reviews no fim de capitulo!_

* * *

_- Alaska? – "Que lugar pra tirar férias, quem entende os sanguessugas!"._

_- Ninguém vai tirar férias Jacob, temos que nos mudar de Forks. Estamos muito mais tempo aqui do que já estivemos em qualquer outro lugar._

_- Vocês estão zoando da minha cara não?_

**Romeu e Julieta**

"Não pode ser verdade, agora... JUSTO AGORA vocês querem se mudar. É por minha causa não é Edward" – Pensamentos de Jacob estavam frenéticos, ele imaginava que estávamos nos mudando pelo namoro dele com minha filha.

- Não Jacob, realmente estamos começando a ter problemas por não envelhecer. Vocês não passam por isso não?

- Na realidade, nosso povo sabe que somos protetores deles, então realmente não se importam ou fingem não se importarem. – E ele deu de ombros.

Ficamos conversando ainda por um tempo, Jacob ainda não tinha decido o que iria fazer. Primeiro iria pedir Renesme em namoro, agora pra ela. E eu sonhando como ele ficaria se ela negasse isso, tudo bem... eu sei que não vai acontecer, por que de alguma forma parece que ela amava ele tanto quanto ele a amava. Mas realmente seria divertido.

- No que está pensando Edward? – Bella me tirou dos pensamentos, enquanto voltamos para nossa casa.

- Estava pensando, que já que ainda está cedo poderíamos... aproveitar e sair para passear, desde que Renesme nasceu saímos assim durante a noite. – Eu disse tentando fazer um pouco de manha para ela, eu sei que ela não resistia quando eu pedia assim.

- Edward, se nós sairmos e deixarmos a Renesme sozinha agora, o Jacob pode aparecer lá em casa como você fazia na minha, e não sei se ele seria tão cavalheiro como você comigo. Eu não iria conseguir te dar a atenção que você merece meu amor.

Não consegui reprimir minha cara de tristeza. Essa mulher me levava há querê-la cada dia mais, passar mais tempo curtindo qualquer atenção que ela poderia me dar. E eu amava possuir seu corpo, desfrutar de cada curva, e principalmente de seus gemidos.

Só com as lembranças fui ficando excitado. E isso para qualquer vampiro é bastante nítido, com todos nossos sentidos aguçados... não dá pra esconder a excitação. Assim que Bella percebeu, foi falando, se aninhando mais próxima de mim, resolvi pegá-la nos meus braços e continuar indo para casa.

- Mas eu prometo que vou te recompensar. – Ela sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido. Lógico que isso me deixou mais excitado ainda, e eu tinha certeza que além de perceber isso, Bella também sentia minha excitação.

- Mas hoje iremos para casa, e assistiremos a um filme. – Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer, desde a ultima vez que quase fomos "pegos" por Renesme, por mais que tentássemos não fazer barulho, acabamos acordando-a, e ela veio direto para nosso quarto, perguntando se tinha algum problema, que achou que escutou algum barulho estranho.

Depois desse dia nos nunca mais fizemos nada com ela em casa, sempre aproveitávamos quando ela estava na escola, saia com as amigas, ou Jacob – Essa era a única hora que eu adorava aquele cão pulguento.

Lembrei-me do que ela acabara de dizer, "Prometo que vou te recompensar". Palavras que nunca tinha ouvido ela dizer, isso fez com que um arrepio passasse por meu corpo. Mesmo sendo um vampiro, ela conseguia mexer muito comigo. Fiquei imaginando o que ela estaria aprontando, e isso fazia a situação ficar cada vez mais... digamos... dura.

- E que filme você quer assistir hoje meu amor? – Perguntei tentando mudar meus pensamentos, se não eu juro, a atacaria aqui mesmo, no meio do caminho para nossa casa, onde todos da família com certeza iriam escutar.

- Hummm... quero assistir Romeu e Julieta! – Isso me surpreendeu também, apesar de ser umas das histórias favoritas dela, nunca mais ela quis assistir. A última vez tinha sido um pouco antes da minha loucura de tentar forçar ela a ter uma vida normal. Isso seria um tabu.

- Como quiser minha Julieta. – disse beijando seus lábios, enquanto entravamos em casa.

Coloquei-a sobre seus próprios pés, enquanto ela ia ver como estava Renesme no quarto em cima. Eu arrumei a sala confortavelmente e já colocava o DVD no aparelho.

Alguns segundos depois ela voltava, sentando-se ao meu lado. Deitando sua cabeça no meu peito. Senti seus cabelos macios e com aquele perfume de morango. Mesmo depois de ter se tornado vampira, ela ainda gostava de tomar banho. Não precisávamos disso, mas ela vivia dizendo que fazia por prazer, porque adorava deixar a água quente caindo sobre seu corpo. Ops... vamos mudar de assunto.

Assistimos ao filme, e assim como da última vez, não resisti e citava algumas falas de Romeu. Dizia de coração pra ela, como se as falas ditas por ele, fossem somente uma parte do que eu sentia por ela, sim, porque eu a amava como jamais um homem pode amar uma mulher.

A reação dela foi bem diferente. Ela não podia chorar como fez da última vez. Mas me surpreendeu ao recitar algumas falas de Julieta para mim. Isso me fez apertá-la mais em meus braços.

- Isabella, você não tem idéia do quanto eu te amo. – sussurrei no seu ouvindo, senti ela se arrepiar nos meus braços.

- Tenho sim, é o mesmo que eu amo você Edward. – Respondeu me beijando arduamente.

Começamos a nos beijar e nos tocar, até que escutamos um barulho.

- Mãe? Pai? – "Nossa que barulho estranho, será que estão bem?".

Bufei. Era sempre assim. Quando ela estava em casa e começávamos a pensar em coisas mais íntimas, Renesme acordava.

Isso era extremamente frustrante.

Bella levantou-se arrumando a roupa, que já estava toda fora do lugar. Fez uma careta que me lembrava quando ela corava, essa seria uma das vezes em que a veria assim.

"Ops, atrapalhei coisas de casal com certeza" Olhei para Renesme assim que ouvi esse pensamento, e ela sim estava corada como Bella! Não consegui esconder o sorriso. Tomei a frente, sabia que apesar de vampira, ela ainda não conseguia mentir muito bem.

- Claro que não meu anjo, estávamos só assistindo um filme. Sua mãe se destraiu e caiu do sofá. Desculpe por acordar você.

"Ahaaaaaam! Corta essa, não tenho mais seis anos... bom não mentalmente falando... isso é estranho de imaginar... meu pai e minha mãe... Uuugh!"

Ri alto, sendo seguido pelo olhar das duas mulheres mais lindas do mundo, minha esposa e minha filha. Quem iria imaginar que o vampiro melancólico aqui, apesar da família maravilhosa que já tinha, ainda ia ter mais duas pessoas responsáveis por me tornar o ser mais feliz do mundo?

- Está tudo bem Renesme. Pode voltar a dormir. Quer que eu vá me deitar com você até conseguir dormir? – Bella disse chegando perto de Renesme. Uma coisa que eu adorava ver, a cumplicidade das duas, era muito maior do que mãe e filha, era cumplicidade de irmãs, e melhores amigas.

- Eu ainda gosto de ser mimada pela mamãe sim, eu adoraria. – "Apesar de que eu gostaria mais de deitar ao lado de outra pessoa".

Rosnei alto, Bella me olhou sem entender, Renesme ficou roxa de vergonha. Achei melhor deixar pra lá. Fiquei na sala esperando Bella voltar.

Meia hora depois senti seu cheiro chegando perto.

- Ela dormiu, deveríamos nos controlar mais com ela aqui.

- A culpa foi sua amor, você é irresistível demais. – Eu disse a puxando para meus braços no sofá – Acha que ela vai aceitar bem nossa ida para o Alaska?

Bella ficou tensa assim que disse Alaska. Não entendia o porquê de tanto receio.

- Nem eu sei se aceito bem nossa ida, o mundo é tão grande, por que para lá Edward? – Ela me perguntou fazendo bico.

- Quero saber o porquê de tanto receio de ir para lá meu amor?

- Não sei se vou me sentir a vontade lá, depois de saber da história que Tânia queria você pra ela. – Ela disse desviando os olhos para a TV.

- Continua absurda. Primeiro: eu nunca a deixei com ilusões. Eu nunca correspondi o que ela sentia por mim e sempre deixei isso bem claro para ela. Isso mesmo antes de conhecer você. Segundo: eu não tenho olhos para nenhuma outra que não seja você. Como pode duvidar disso?

- Não é isso Edward, ela é tão linda, cheia de encantos e não tenho certeza que ela desistiu de ter você. No nosso casamento percebi uns olhares estranhos dela para você. – Dessa vez ela se virou para mim.

- Absurda! Acho que não tem se visto muito no espelho. Vou pedir para Alice preparar nosso próximo quarto cheio de espelhos. Ai você não fala tanto absurdo. Você é linda, cada dia fica mais linda, e eu a amo cada vez mais. Se ela desistiu ou não, o problema é dela, eu sou _**só seu**_. Assim como você é _**só**_ _**minha.**_ – Eu abri meu sorriso, e ela acompanhou sorrindo também.

Assim passamos o resto da noite, conversando e namorando moderadamente. Quando começou a amanhecer me levantei.

- Vou pra casa conversar com Carlisle sobre os detalhes, e vamos ver umas casas para comprar por lá.

- Tudo bem amor, vou preparar o café da manhã para Renesme, e levá-la para escola. – Levantou-se me abraçando.

- Nos vemos depois que deixar Renesme na escola? – Eu disse com esperança. Teríamos umas horinhas até Renesme chegar da escola.

- Na verdade, assim que buscar a Renesme vou deixá-la na casa do meu pai, ontem falei com ele, e ele pediu para deixar Renesme passar esse fim de semana na casa dele, já que iremos mudar semana que vem. Depois irei às compras com Rose, Alice e Esme. – Ela disse compras sorrindo? Algo estava errado. Meus planos iam por água a baixo. Agora quem ia fazer bico era eu.

- Só por que já tinha planos...

Ela riu alto.

- Temos o fim de semana todo meu amor impaciente. – Isso era verdade, fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos um fim de semana só nosso. E eu ia preparar tudo para tirar essa insegurança da cabeça dela, e fazer aquele o melhor fim de semana de nossas vidas.

- Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde então. – Dei-lhe um beijo e fui indo em direção do quarto de Renesme.

Minha linda filha dormia calmamente, e sonhava com quando era mais nova e eu a ensinava a tocar piano. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa também. E sai de casa para conversar com Carlisle.

* * *

_**Fernanda Kowalewicz** - poxa fico feliz que você esteja amando a fic! _

_Lemons? Huuuum, quem sabe já no próximo. (6)_

_Não foi tããão rápido mais foi né? :P Beijooos!_

_**Marcia B. S.** - então tá ferrado mesmo. hahahaha. A Nessie? Huum. Mais nos próximos capítulos!! Continuando! Beijocas._

_***Princesa Rebecca Chiba** - Eu também acho que casar com o cara mais perfeito do universo é uma coisa que vai atrapalhar a Bella, manda ele pra cá. Eu cuido dele direitinho. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Bom brincadeiras a parte, eu acho esses dois lindos também.._

_Olha se o Jacob vai mudar ou não a gente descobre logo, logo. x)_

_**Dani Cullen.94** - Tá amando mesmo?! *--* ai que bom! Esses elogios são estimulantes! :D Beijos Dani!_

_**Patty Carvalho** - Próximo capítulo no ar pra matar a sua anciedade Patty! beijinhos!_

_**Bruna Beck** - Leitora nova!! \o/ Então você já já descobre se o Jacob vai ou não para o Alaska._

_( não vou contar se não estraga a surpresa! xD ) a continuação é agora! Enjoy._

_Gente o próximo capítulo já está em processo de criação._

_:P_

_Beijos, beijos e reviews pra nóóóiiis! o/_


	8. Entre Mãe e Filha

**N/As:** Desculpem a demora, mas a Mandiz está ausente.... está mudando de emprego!... ou seja... tem me abandonado bastante T.T.

To postando o capitulo, e avisando também para vocês que comecei uma **nova fanfic**!... deem uma olhada no perfil... espero que gostem também... Brigada pelas reviews... comentarios sobre elas no fim do capitulo.

Enjoy! Bjus Lakina

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Entre Mãe e Filha**

_Bella´s POV_

Antes de acorda Reneesme para escola, fui para cozinha fazer o café da manha para ela. Eu ainda adorava cozinhar, e ao que diz meu pai, Jake e Reneesme continuo com meus talentos culinários.

Enquanto preparava a massa da panqueca, ia lembrando a ultima conversa que tive com Rose e Alice.

Flash Back ON

- Vamos fazer 10 anos de casados esse fim de semana, será que ele se lembra? – Revelei mostrando uma das minhas maiores inseguranças... Será que realmente estava fazendo Edward feliz? Ou ele demonstrava isso para não me deixar magoada com a realidade. Eu ainda achava que ele era "muita areia para meu caminhãozinho"

- Não fale besteira Bella, lógico que ele lembra. E aposto o que vocês quiserem como ele vai preparar alguma coisa muito especial. – Alice disse com olhos brilhando. Minha irmãzinha deveria estar vendo o futuro. Aquilo me aliviou um pouco.

- Mas eu não tenho idéia do que fazer de diferente pra ele.

- Ora ora ora!... a super loira aqui teve uma idéia de gênio. – Rose disse com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios. Se eu não tivesse certeza que ela gostava de mim agora, já estaria correndo de medo.

- Ameiiiiii... – Alice me surpreendeu, começou a pular e bater palmas. – Bella vamos mudar você bastante para o fim de semana, nada de ser a meiginha... Vamos mostrar um outro lado seu para ele, como presente de casamento.

Certo.... acho que perdi alguma coisa... Do que é que essas duas loucas estão falando.

- Errr... Alguém pode me explicar?

- Simples, vamos fazer uma Bella super sensual. Não que você não seje querida. Mas vamos apimentar as coisas entre vocês. – Cada dia que passa ficava mais feliz pelo carinho que Rose demonstrava por mim, nem parecia que no começo ela me detestava.

Flash Back OFF

Foi assim que combinamos de fazer compras hoje assim que deixasse Reneesme na escola. Tínhamos a desculpa perfeita, comprar roupas para a viajem.

Só de lembrar que nos mudariamos para Alaska, senti um aperto no coração. Não sabia por que, mas algum me dizia que essa viajem não seria muito "bacana". Como acho que é coisa da minha casa, então resolvi que deixaria isso de lado, e faria o possível para não me importar.

Terminei de fazer as panquecas, e fui chamar Reneesme.

- Meu amor, hora de acorda. O café já está pronto.

Ela esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou na cama. E fui em direção a cozinha. Assim que terminou seu momento "humano" como eu chamava, ela me deu um beijo de bom dia e se sentou na minha frente.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Bom dia Reneesme, queria aproveitar que estamos só nos duas e quero conversa com você sobre duas coisas. - Não sabia por qual das duas conversas iria começar, dois assuntos complicados. Mas eu tinha pedido ao Edward para conversa a sos com ela.

Reneesme me lançou um olhar desconfiado, e depois assustado. Acho ela pensou sobre o beijo que ela teve com o Jake.

- Já que eu sei o que fez seu olhar mudar.... vamos começar por esse assunto. Me explica a história de que você agarrou o Jake, mocinha???

- QUE?!?! - Seus olhos se arregalaram de susto.

- Então explica....

- Primeiro, eu não agarrei ninguém. Segundo, qual é o problema de eu beijar o Jake? - ela fez cara de brava... colocando as mãos na cintura. Isso me deixou bastante irritada, oras... como assim eu tinha todo o direito de pedir explicações... sou a mãe dela.

- Reneesme, você me deve todas as explicações que eu achar necessario. Outra, você só tem 9 anos.

- Hum. como se eu parecesse ter 9 anos. -Ela resmungou baixinho como uma criança mimada. - Serio mãe.... eu gosto bastante dele... Só aconteceu. Eu não agarrei ele... só beijei ele... ele que me acabou me agarrando. - No final da frase ela disse bem baixo, desviando os olhos do meu.

Ahhhh!... Jake ia ter que me explicar umas coisinhas.

- Ele andou conversando com você e o papai não né??? - fez o bico igual do Edward quando quer fazer manha. Me controlei para não sorrir, eu tinha que parecer seria.

- Reneesme, eu entendo o que é estar apaixonada. E sim, Jacob veio conversar comigo e seu pai. Inclusive... - Fiz um suspense... ela estava bastante ansiosa para saber o restante.

- Fala mãe!! - Ela pediu já sem paciência.

- Autorizamos ele de namorar você, lógico se ele pedisse para a familia e para você claro.

- Não acredito que fizeram isso com ele!!!... Mãe!.

- Idéia do seu pai, quiser pode brigar com ele... Mas preste atenção Reneesme Cullen, acho bom a Senhorita se comporta direitinho. Darei o mesmo recado ao Jacob.

- Vocês são o máximo!. - Disse gritando e me abraçando. Eu bem sabia como era ser aceita por quem você ama, e ter sua familia ao seu lado. minha menina estava na adolescência aos 9 anos.!

- Agora tem outra coisa. Teremos que nos mudar daqui de Forks.

- AH NÃO! Agora não mãe, e Jacob?? Vovô Charlie, a Sue, Billy... eu não quero ir embora - E la estava a manha de novo. To começando a achar que ela está andando demais com a Alice.

- Meu bem, você sabia que uma hora isso iria acontecer. Estamos a tempo demais aqui, e não vamos para o outro lado do planeta. Estamos indo para o Alaska semana que vem.

- Mas já!?

- Sim, por isso vai ficar esse fim de semana na casa do meu pai. Ele quer passar mais um tempinho com você antes de irmos.

- Mãe, posso te pergunta duas coisas?

- Claro

- Jacob vai vir com agente? Se ele vier como vai ser?

Era uma boa pergunta, não sabia se ele iria. Muito menos como seria.

- Não sei responder. Isso só depende dele. E como vai ser, só Edward e Carlise sabem também. Por isso seu pai saiu cedo, está arrumando tudo para irmos semana que vem

- Certo. E por que você fez essa cara estranha quando disse que iamos para o Alaska.

Isso me pegou totalmente de surpresa. O que eu iria dizer? Ela me conhecia, e ainda não era muito boa com mentiras, principalmente para Reneesme e Edward. Resolvi contar sobre Tanya e os Denalis. Como Tanya queria ser parceira de Edward. Ela se surpreendeu assim como eu quando soube da história.

- Não se preocupe mãe, papai só tem olhos para você. E se Tanya tentar qualquer coisa nos pegamos ela... - disse isso rindo, comecei a rir com ela também.

Fomos para o carro, deixei Reneesme na escola e enquanto voltava repassei nossa conversa do café da manha. Estava realmente feliz por nossa conversa de mãe e filha. Ela encarou todos os assuntos super bem. Agora era esperar para ver como seriam as coisas.

Fui direto para a casa principal, encontrei Alice e Rose na porta me esperando; Assim que cheguei na porta Esme apareceu e todas entraram no carro. Fomos direto ao shopping de Port Angeles.

- Bom, já que vai receber nossa ajuda e treinamento. Nos que vamos escolher os modelos, e você vai vestir sem contestar. Certo? - Alice disse batendo as mãos enquanto entravamos numa loja de lingeries.

- Se eu falar não, será 3 contra uma 1. - Respondi totalmente vencida.

- Bella não reclame, essas meninas sabem mesmo apimentar qualquer relacionamento. - Disse Esme. Isso era estranho, por que sempre coloquei ela e o Carlise num pedestal. Como se eles fossem incapazes daqueles atos mais.... pervetidos. O que segundo Edward não tinha nada haver. Desde de que me tornei vampira, passavamos sempre as noites em nossa casa, então geralmente eu não escutava nada demais do quarto dos dois. O que não podia dizer o mesmo de Rose e Emmet ou Alice e Jasper. Esse ultimo também me surpreendeu bastante, já que sempre achei que era meio timido, doce engano da minha parte. Era tão pervertido quanto Emmet, só que não fazia brincadeiras estupidas e sabia a hora de manter a boca fechada.

- Tenho certeza que nossa irmãzinha vai saber usar todas as nossas dicas sem problemas... Não é Bella.... - Dito por Rose e as outras duas assentiram com um grande sorriso nos labios.

- Ok OK Vocês venceram, vamos logo que ainda tenho que ir num jantar com Edward na casa de Charlie..

- As coisas vão ser melhores do que esperávamos meninas.... - Alice prevendo o que iria acontecer, e fazendo altos planos.... Essas mulheres juntas me davam medo.

Passei a tarde com elas escolhando cada peça de lingerie mais ousada que a outra e eu tendo que provar. Certamente eu nunca as escolheria, mas como Esme mesmo disse... É preciso ousar para "Abafar". Elas tinham ANOS de experiências, eu era novata... Então ouvia a cada dica e sugestão como se fosse a coisa mais vital.

Depois de dar muitas risadas, vestir e comprar varias roupas, lingeries, acessórios e sapatos, fui para casa...

Não estava cansada por que era vampira, mas tinha certeza que se eu fosse humana teria que ser arrastada para dentro de casa. Reparei que Edward ainda não estava em casa. Resolvi ligar a banheira e enquanto enchia ia guardando as coisas no closet, em velocidade humana. Quando terminei, fui entrando na banheira que tinha uma agua bem não precisava tomar banho, mas amava fazer isso... era relaxante. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido, fechei os olhos e comecei a cantar a musica que escutava.

Eu estava totalmente desligada do meu corpo e do ambiente em que eu estava. Escutava a musica, dança bizaramente e cantava na banheira. Quando sem mais nem menos sinto toda a agua a minha volta se mexer, braço me agarrando. Ao abrir meus olhos encontro Edward, ainda vestido me agarrando dentro da banheira.

- Ei!. - Foi a unica coisa que eu consegui dizer na hora.

- Descula, mas você estava irrestivel demais. - Disse me beijando selvagemente. Respondi a esse beijo, tantando tirar suas roupas em baixo de toda aquele espuma. Foi ai que me lembrei das sugestões das meninas "Provoque-o bastante, saiba negar algumas vezes com desculpas.. Para faze-lo subir pelas paredes... só então, depois de o que ele quer". Pega a esse pensamento, fui empurrando ele um pouco para tras, assim que fiz ele me olhou com cara de quem não estava entendendo.

- O que foi Bella? - Ele perguntou sem folego pelos nossos beijos.

- Esqueci, estamos atrasados! - Disse urgentemente, o que era uma grande verdade, estavamos atrasados para o jantar.

- Como assim? Perdi alguma coisa?

- Eu falei com você no começo da tarde, temos o jantar na casa do Charlie.

- É mesmo, você me deixa tão doido que já tinha me esquecido... Mas já que estamos atrasados não podemos demorar uns minutinhos a mais. - Ele disse passando as mãos pelas minhas coxas. Isso me fez arrepiar e quase deixar os planos de hoje a tarde de lado, e agarrar logo meu marido. Mas eu tinha que fazer tudo certinho, e seria engraçado quase uma vingança pelo que ele me fez passar nos últimos tempos como humana. Sempre cortando nosso clima.

- Não podemos Edward!. Sue, Charlie e Reneesme devem já estar impacientes e com fome.

- Como se fossemos comer também. - Ele disse revirando os olhos e se levantando da banheira. Pegou uma toalha e me deu.

Me sequei antes de colocar o roupão. Fui em direção do meu closet, e Edward logo atras de mim.

- Amor, espera eu me trocar. Se ficarmos assim tão pertos agora, quem não vai resistir sou eu. E vou me culpar pelo atraso.

Sem mais palavras Edward me esperou no quarto, como cavalheiro que sempre foi.

Alice já tinha deixado separada minha roupa de hoje a noite. Era um vestido azul (azul por que era a cor que ele mais gostava em mim), não tinha nenhuma estampa, e era tomara que caia.

(Foto no meu perfil como Vestido 1)

Fui para o quarto e encontrei Edward com os olhos vidrados em mim. Ficamos em silencio por bastante tempo.

- Você está brincando comigo não é? - Ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Por que brincando? - Me fiz de inocente.

- Como quer que eu não te agarre agora mesmo se me vem vestida tão linda. Quando acho que não consegue ficar MAIS maravilhosa, você me surpreende assim.

Se eu corasse!. Estaria bastante vermelha. mas agora não era hora de ser tímida.

- Muito obrigada.

Ele entrou no closet e se trocou também, colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta azul petróleo. Mesmo simples assim, ele era de tirar o fôlego.

E assim fomos para a casa do meu pai, ter um jantar do qual não comeríamos nada.

* * *

**N/As:**

Fernanda Kowalewicz: Esse fim de semana deles promete neh!!!... mal vejo a hora... Desculpa não colocar lemons... mas prometo que no proximo vai ter!... bjus

Narcia B. S.: Uhulll eles merecem um fim de semana sozinhos, não acha?!?! Lemons... vai ter sim!!!... Sobre a Nessie... Estou pensando em escrever sobre ela... mas tem que ser outra fic...

Dani Cullen.94: Mulherrrr!!!... quase choreiii... hahahaha.... Espero que continue amando com esse também.

Bruna Beck: É!!!... quem disse que ter filho é fácil... eles acabam com a hora do lazer!! hauahuhahaau

Patty Carvalho: Espero que esteje vivinha da silva pra ler o capitulo 8!...

Carol: Também acho ele perfeito demais... Já pensei... não tenho um Edward na minha vida... sera que ele daria umas aulinhas para meu namorado? (6) huahaahau... Também sou mais fã dos momentos Bellla e Edward. Sobre o Jacob... ele podia ser encoleirado neh?.. Agora vamos ver certinho ao lado de que ela puxou para ser tão atiradinha!...

Amamos os coments... Esperamos mesmo que todas gostem do capitulo!....

Leiam a outra fanfic!!!... xD

Pessoassss review! review! review!....

Bjus Mandiz


	9. Avisandoooo

Avisandooo...

Gente seu que estou sumidona... mas realmente minha imaginação estava meio limitada;... mas já estou quase acabando de escrever mais um Capitulo de Feeling Good, assim que acabar vou escrever Magic of Love. Pretendo posta a primeira hoje a noite ainda... só me falta revisar o capitulo.

Obrigada pelas reviews!... vou responde-las também!.

Super beijossss


End file.
